


Warmth

by AiyouAi



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugging, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: Noir seeks warmth from her dearest Kurokawa. (A NoirKawa drabble)
Relationships: Noir (DSP)/Kurokawa (DSP)
Kudos: 4





	Warmth

It was already early November in the world Noir resides in. Though her outfit was rather... puffy and warm, it wasn't warm enough for her.

 _'Ah, what the heck, aren't I a ghost? I should handle a simple cold weather!'_ Noir internally argued with her other thoughts of being unable to handle such a cold weather like this. She'd sit down on a chair, arms crossed angrily as she pouted.

She'd hear the door creak open, the same old familiar gray scarf. A sight that made her smile, Kurokawa. "Ah, hello Noir, you've gone back earlier than before." The girl with a long braid and lifeless eyes states. Noir soon chose to tackle the girl. "Wh- hey..?" Kuro asked in surprise. "Mmmh- I really miss you..!" Noir happily answered. "Yeah- yeah, I miss you too- you didn't have to tackle me." Noir tightened her grasp around Kurokawa, hugging her deeply.

"... _sigh_ I get it, there there, warm up." Kurokawa answered as her arms lightly wrap around Noir, doors closing near her. She smiled, this feels contentful to her, this is Noir's warmth with hers, after all. "...I love you, Kuro!" Noir said in excitement, making Kuro smile softer than before. "...I love you too, Noir."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble and it's a comfort ship soooo-


End file.
